Back for the Arrows (Parody of Back for the Bread by Sethical)
by CygnusWriter
Summary: Giorno and Mista are hangin out before Diavolo comes back, asking for the arrows. Original concept goes to the youtuber Sethical and characters are owned by Hirohiko Araki. Love you two.


"Can't believe I almost ate four slices of pizza!" Mista exclaimed.

"Yeah that shit's cool and all but **fuck do I care?"** Giorno said.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing Diavolo.

"Where's that god dam **ARROW?" **The boss said, King Crimson appearing beside him.

"Didn't you kill him Giorno?!" Mista questioned.

"Hell the fuck yes! This guy should be dying forever!" Giorno responded.

"You thought you was dippin and dodgen on them predictions?!" Diavolo stated.

"**Bitch, yes." **

"Hand off that fuckin arrow."

"**I beat your ass to infinity!"**

"You think I was going to come back for the **ARROW?" **

"Ye."

"I don't play that bullshit. I play that stand shit for real. Make a couple donuts, or else you gonna **feel this fist."**

"Oh shit, did you hear that threat?" Mista said.

"I don't give a FUCK if he got threats." The blond in the room said.

"Yeah, I got more coming for you."

"**That weak ass threat ain't talkin bout SHIT." **Giorno stated.

"I see you using Gold Experience. That new form, how much spiritual energy did you pay to do all that?"

"That form is real dude, your King Crimson ain't worth shit for nothin! Look at his ability, that bitch is **cheap."**

"That's really how it be out here no cap." Diavolo said.

"What does that mean?"

"His ability is too real. That stand's **TRUE." **The gunslinger said.

"**Agreed." **Giorno nodded.

"**Okay no more bullshit. No fuckin around. I came here to get an ARROW." **Diavolo demanded.

"Look I'm tired, but I ain't given you it."

"**You gotta be smokin that strong. Somebody got you on that NUT SHIT."**

Suddenly, a shorter man with pink hair, Doppio, arrived with a pizza box in his hand. "Yo Pizza delivery- oh shit I came to the wrong place huh." Doppio realized. "**Ya'll got all types of fuckery going on."**

"**Stand robbery!" **

"Who is this?" Mista questioned.

"I don't know who that short one is."

"**EVERYBODY IN THE ROOM HAND OFF SOME FUCKING **_**ARROWS."**_

"Dog I work food service I ain't got money like that." Doppio said.

"**You needa get off that civilian shit. Quit that pussy pizza delivery, and get a real job." **Diavolo said.

"**You in here, boss of the mafia, trying to snatch some arrows off a motherfucker that got MAXED out stats, but i'm the one without a job, huh?" **Doppio countered.

"**Ay 9043 Lire an hour, so shut the fuck up."**

"Yo, let me get that **MARGARITA PIZZA." **Giorno stated.

"I'm bouta head home." Mista said.

"**You followed me to take over Passionè with your Sex Pistols. Your either going to shoot somebody or leave." **Giorno demanded.

"**I would have donuted ya'll if it wasn't for Giorno's dumbass ability."**

"Who the fuck said you could donut us?"

"Your King Crimson must be smokin that PACK." Mista said.

"Real shit, get the fuck outta here before you get caught up."

"Yo the police are on the way." Doppio noticed. "Somebody take this **MARGARITA PIZZA. **I'm bouta _tuffo _the fuck outta here."

"**Ya'll some snitches."**

_**Beep. Beep.**_

It was then a goth with long white hair appeared at the scene.

"**Guess I ran into a little situaaaaaation."**

"Aight Abbacchio, arrest his bitchass."

"Exactly what I'm here to do."

_**Click. Click.**_

"Aight buddy, we caught your ass."

"Hold up, the fuck did I do?" Mista questioned.

"Participating in gang violence, illegal possession of firearms, giving head to an underage man."

"Motherfucker be playing **GioGio's Bizarre Adventure."**

"I didn't give head to anybody."

"Then what was going on in the game."

"Who was moaning during that scene?"

"Me."

"I know."

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"Cause you just told me, bitch."

He got arrested.

"Ya'll get the **FUCK **outta my country." Giorno demanded.

"Yeah, I'm already gone." Diavolo said.

* * *

_**Sethical, my fav youtuber. His stuff is srsly hilarious, and I would recommend visiting his channel. The characters he created are super funny and enjoyable. I give all my credit to this guy here, and of course Hirohiko Araki for the JoJo Characters. This of course was just for fun and because I love the Baku series and JoJo. **_


End file.
